Wonderbound 2
by MarthaBug0192
Summary: (coerced blowjob, public humiliation, urination, mild blood, Barry saves the day) Benevolent Diana has met her match to an unknown villain, who has beaten into public submission to fulfill his sexual needs. A horny, bumbling hero must save the day.


This was a request from a beautiful fan who enjoyed the start of Wonder bound. I try to have time on my hands and I will take requests. Marthaplayer03 at gmail.

Mild gore, mostlky in the beginning. The anatomical sexual acts begin at the /. Barry comes in at /\\.

* * *

The shrieking of a sword being snapped in half echoed through the bank. The useless clumps of metal flew out the shattered glass walls and skid into a crowd of parked cars. People flooded the streets and parking lot. Staring through the shattered walls to get their fix of terror and surprise. A few little girls trying to break free from the hands that covered their faces.

The bank staff could gurgle behind their gags and squirm all they wanted, but in the center of the red-splattered tile was a new beauty. A fallen Wonder Woman, still recognizable beyond the splotches of purple under her eyes and her dripping nose. Her armor almost as tattered as her sweaty drapes of black hair.

Struggling for breath through metallic nostrils, managing to get back on to her scraped boots, not knowing that it would be her last time.

Being slouched instead of kneeled did not make her opponent any smaller. He glared at her tiny figure from 6 ½ feet up, the chiseled torso underneath his jacket and tie gasping, but nowhere near tired .

"You won't win this," she stated.

He teased her, in a lustful drawl that would have aroused her otherwise, "Now aren't you so sure."

Her torso vibrated with a paralyzing pain, a few dislocated ribs challenging her broken armor. As well as a broken heart whenever she accidentally met the eyes of the terrified crowd, or her own tired eyes as they reflected in the one intact window. But there was nowhere else to look and nothing else to feel.

"You've disappointed them. Let them down, as well as yourself." He laughed as Diana tried to suppress her magenta blush. Her gut sank and nestled tightly into her wet groin, so he reassured her, "However, if it were up to me, I liked you much better on your knees."

Her blush spread to her eyes, which squinted to beg a pardon.

The opponent's large hand was quicker than her dodging fists. It clenched Diana's neck, his calloused fingers digging into her soft sweaty flesh.

She grunted. Her soft fingernails and trembling little fingers were not enough to pry him off of her.

He squeezed her jaw bone, prompting Diana to turn her head towards the windows again. "I wonder if some of those in the crowd would agree. What do you think, Diana?"

The man's breath encompassed her cheeks in hot chills. His spit was beating on her face. It burned her chapped lips as they mustered up little gasps of air. She couldn't help but comply, turning her head.

The tears clumping up in her eyelashes weren't blinding enough. Outside the window, the citizens were trying to walk away, or at least turn around in avoidance, but found their feet glued in place. Their faces paralyzed towards Wonder and her new master, every one of them submitting to shock and the odd morbid curiosity that humans cannot deny themselves of. A few members of the police force were failing to pull everybody away let alone focus on their jobs. Even children could not be denied… Children with book bags draped over the shoulders were stopping their bikes at the corner, if not driving through the crowd. Once-inspired little girls peering through the cracks of their parents' hands.

Diana couldn't ask what the man wanted, because she already knew. Everybody here knew what he was going to take. When he gazed into the crowd, she whisked her jaw free from his grasp. Tears finally broke through, glazing over her bruises and burning the pressure sores that were forming on her throat.

"Aren't you ashamed?!" Diana squealed. "Tearing people down, leaving everybody to watch helplessly? Is this power to you?"

She lunged forward to push him when he backhanded her, sending her down onto her shins. Her sore hands caught her fall. Knees and toes trembled under pressure. Her little blue loin skirt flared out, and caught a breeze against her puffy ass cheeks, which were clenching onto a black g-string thinner than angel hair.

"Yes, this is power. Good girl, Diana. Intelligent." He scoffed. "Though… of course now you know what power is not."

She scoffed back.

He got on one knee to her level. "Is that a challenge I hear, little girl?" He clutched her wrists before she could attempt a move. "Do you need to be shown?"

There was nothing left for her to do but bat out more tears.

He tightened his grip and crossed her arms in front of her heart. "Diana. I want you to look at me."

"Diana, you will look at me and answer my question."

She didn't need to. The tears weren't enough, looking away at the crowd wasn't enough. His eyes glistened with anger. This pent-up rage, a passion to be listened to, but not in the human way. There was nothing to not see from down there.

"Bad girl..." he rasped.

She forced out a louder scoff.

A challenge indeed. "Hmm… I'll let that slide." The adversary thrusted her upwards onto her knees. "Like the good girl you strive to be, I'm sure you know the condition."

Her furrowed eyebrows prayed do something different than the reality. Her arms and shoulders wiggling to no prevail. "What do you want?"

"I need you. I need your help. You know what I'm going to get from you - that's if you're willing."

/

"I'm going to let go now, and you're going to be a good little princess." And he fulfilled his end.

Diana's numb hands fell to the tile. A tingling rushed up her arms, through her chest and her breasts. Following the blood that pounded through her internal organs, down into the pit of her rustling rattle of hunger in his voice was impossible to ignore.

She knew what he wanted. She knew she had plenty to give him, that she would not hold back. And she hated herself.

Her pussy from the inside out twinged in a unique shame. Clenching in defiance only made the guilt and anxiety swarm faster. Flooding sweet, warm pinches through the butterfly of her clitoris. Swollen slit was parted by wet rose petals as they bloomed. Her clitoral hood lightly clenched on its little member, gradually exposing it to her muskiness. It sloshed between her g-string and puckered asshole when she pressed her thighs together. Faster, wetter, when she resisted the urge to glance apologetically towards the crowd or bank staff.

He grinned down at her. Eagerly spreading his feet. He knew.

The entire crowd could smell it. Even a man from miles away.

He unzipped his trousers, revealing a tip that was throbbing. Sputtering what Diana realized was pre-cum. A musky white line trailed along the zipper as he presented Diana with the entire raging head.

His cock was growing bigger with each throb. Underneath the wet flared head was more than enough to fill her entire mouth and throat. Velvety pink that Diana longed to touch, ready to swell against the roof of her mouth, the monstrous veins about to burst. The ballsack prickly and juicy, waiting to stick onto Wonder Woman's little chin.

She gulped. A broken tear got caught on her sticky cheek.

"Well, Diana?"

She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth, which was mere inches away from her next duty. "I… I love it."

"Good. It's all yours."

Diana grimaced. She leaned forward with her eyes fluttering shut.

"No. Look."

She opened her eyes. Shining up to him apologetically - "yes, sir" - and back to his cock.

Her hands trailed up his trousers. One hand firmly closing over his shaft, as her other hand twiddled with his belt loops.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She can't avoid this. Her thumb and index finger barely fit around him. They started to rotate passionately, gliding his tight skin in a rhythm and massaging his knob flare with each stroke. Her other three fingers exploring, caressing the veins, tousling through his warm bush, when not instinctively wrapping around him. Diana moaned in shame upon realizing she had gradually succumbed into stroking his cock Harder and harder, firmly, so naturally. As if she exists to do it. His hungry groans and fluttering breaths made it impossible to let go.

He demanded, "Both hands, princess."

The fingers on his belt loop trembled. There was plenty of room for both hands, Diana knew and wanted it. The folks, especially the hostages hopelessly licking their gags, didn't deserve this. As amused as they were, especially the teenage boys who huddled as close to the shattered window as they could - who was she to do this?

She was his princess. With orders.

Her other hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Squeezing generously, stroking his firm balls with her thumb.

Rosebud lips placed a delicate kiss on his leaking, pulsing tip. Her tongue pretended to slurp it up, pushing it out of the creases of her lips with a cold quiver. Hopefully it would end soon enough, the pungent oozing would eventually come to a halt, it was feeling too good and he was going to be satisfied at some point. She planted a firm kiss on the side of his knob. It was not difficult. Quite natural. Another firm kiss, before caressing around his shaft and dribbling her thick, tender saliva. Slathering his frenulum. Flicking with the flexed end of her tongue. As her master throbbed and muttered - "he will come soon. you're strong. just keep going."

"That's it, princess. Keep it up."

Diana pressed the moist underside of her tongue into his tip and frenulum. It began twirling and dancing on his cock head. Sloppy and quick, pouring her spit all over, vibrating as she moaned for him.

Her eyes closed. She took a moment to breathe.

"Open your eyes. Keep going. Now. Keep being a good girl for me."

The man lightly grabbed her head. His calloused fingers combing through her snarls.

Her clit was washed over, her throbbing panties completely soiled, as he gently praised her. Although his praising was not generous. Rather curious, impatient.

Her eyes shot open when he tugged her head closer. His cock going in, the flare of his head stretching her mouth until it burned, before her lips sealed down onto the velvet shaft with a heap of warm, bubbly saliva. Her mouth was pulled mercilessly tight against the pounding veins, her teeth ready to cut through her soft purple lips. She could barely gag as his wet tip pounded against the roof of her mouth with each pulse. He was getting harder, hard enough for her to taste when her tongue danced against his frenulum in attempts to move.

Her doe eyes widened, begging for mercy. The hand on his shaft hasn't touched her lips yet. He was not even halfway in.

She clenched her throat to suppress the cries of regret. It was too late to try to negotiate mercy, and even vice-versa, she knew she wouldn't let herself refuse. She had to give, even if giving meant taking and taking and taking.

The adversary's head started to pry her throat open. Her uvula danced around his flare, too small to keep all of the sour, meaty pre-cum from oozing down.

Once her tongue was slightly free, she latched onto the silky pink skin. In an attempt to get him to slow down - her squishy cheeks pulled in, her tongue curved and tucked against his frenulum, slathering his head and shaft in her warm fleshy suction - maybe she could suck.

He tugged her hair. Muttering, rocking on jelly knees. "Hmm…

You are a very good princess, you know that? Very tight slut."

Regardless, he parted her hair from the back and wrapped it around front, and thrusted his cock deep into her throat.

Diana heaved.

The pussy lips that were beginning to feel dry again were instantly flooded. Her panties clinging to the reddening skin, the angel hair string pulled tighter against her puckered ass, her slit and crack gushing endlessly. The sticky, sweetly poignant gush trickled down between her sweaty thighs, seeping into the cracks of her boots.

Gasping or turning away was impossible with her throat stretched. All she could do was stare up. Down. Among the people. They could smell it, if not see.

He smiled, his eyes following the small trail of yellow as it spread out on the tile underneath her. "Diana."

Their eyes met.

"Did you pee pee in your panties?"

Diana began to well up, her chin trembling. Her face flooded in a blush, red enough to hide the flusters of her suppressed crying.

-A little girl shimmied her way around the crowd. "Wonder Woman peed her pants!"-

Diana let the tears seal her eyes shut. She tried to focus on the pre-cum that poured into her esophagus. The cock was done growing, a lot of her saliva has been used up and there's not enough being produced to keep the pulsing skin from sticking on her soft tongue, or keep the head from bulging like a fist in her throat. Heaving prompted him to thrust, rubbing his warm tender balls against her palm. It was painful, no means of escape.

"Fuck," he drawled, "you've been such a good girl for me." He needed to slow down so he wouldn't come so early.

His cock was slowly being pulled out. Diana's throat- tugged, mangled around, tugged and pulled, until the curves of his head schlicked against her uvula and brushed her soft palate.

She slumped. It sent her into a hacking, coughing, burbling fit, which was interrupted when he clenched her hair and guided her head down. It prompted her to crawl backwards, mostly on one side due to trembling knees. Her head hung by her hair, the tip of her nose brushing the cold tile.

Diana needed something to drink. He couldn't deprive her.

The ammonia brought burning tears back to her eyes. She sniffled.

She almost closed her eyes to avoid the puddle, but she remembered that it was not allowed. These orders were obvious, the crowd needed to be entertained as well as her master, nothing she could deny here.

Mouth puckered up, sore cheeks tight, eyes blurry from the tears and stench, there was nothing else to do but poke her tongue out like a dog at the water bowl after a grueling summer day.

/\

A blinding flash of blue lit up the puddle. Diana gasped.

Cheap pens flew from the front desk, dangling by their chains. Papers and little knick-knacks were thrust across the room. The bank staff nearly broke their teeth on the gags as they thrashed around. The folks in the street screamed as the staff were consumed in a wave of lightning, and were magically freed.

Diana's master gawked at the streak as it did laps around the lobby. He threw Diana's head down into the puddle. "What in the hell is that?"

Instantly, he was surrounded by heaps of leather furniture. Then barricaded up to his waist - before he screamed and whipped the chairs across the lobby.

A large swivel chair landed on Diana, pinning her down. The urine ran into gaps of her sticky armor, and was chilly in her armpits and between her breasts. Her cheek was glued to the tile, for her nose to get not only a whiff but a taste of her own pee.

Broken legs of a chair collided with the lightning. A scarlet silhouette hit the floor with an "mmph." Curled into fetal position but back to runner's position in a snap, building up energy as he reobserved the environment.

The adversary snarled at The Flash. He crouched at Diana's side to reach her ass, clenched the wet string, and tugged. She winced when the g-string was dragged between her burning slit, before he gave her mercy and ripped the whole thing off.

Barry halted in shock, arms out.

"Nice friend you got there. But he isn't allowed."

Diana yelled, "Barry, no!"

Barry shot forward. A strip of blue hurdled more furniture at the villain, before backing off to the corner. His darting eyes saw no weapons - none functional, he should say. No forms of restraint besides for the diversion as the massive villain tore through barriers. Barry sprinted around the lobby. He would have to play by ear.

The raspy voice screamed, "Come here, little pussy!" Diana's demands - "no, Barry, leave!" - squeaked in the background.

Barry clenched between his eyes. -"Keep going, dude." But his cock protested against the codpiece. - Waft of pussy filled the air. Hardened by the evaporating, mellowing urine. Having come from the engorged mound of Wonder Woman, gluing her skirt around her exposed, peach ass. Breathing via mouth instead of nose meant tasting Diana, which was the last thing he needed. When he could barely concentrate on her captor and cursed at every urge to take advantage of his speedforce to steal a glance - well, more glances than the first few.

Barry bolted Diana's way, staring into her delicious eyes with pity for the both of them. He swiped the chair off of her and took a u-turn behind her. His eyes shot towards her ass. They widened at the puffiness just barely visible underneath her ass... the thin flesh of her slit was shiny and withered in submission like a pale rose after a storm but was slathered, engorged and ready for more… as she slumped over in forced obedience. His drooling mouth puckered to avoid a grin, his legs propelled him forward, but his knob didn't care as it attempted to snap the codpiece in two.

His fingertips sweated over whatever was in his hands. He looked down. What was he doing with a swivel chair?

Oh wow, he did that? He did that!

Diana climbed back to her knees. Gasping for breath again through the tangy musk of urine, licking her lips clean - her first step of gaining control.

"Diana, run!" And then he stammered, upon finally noticing she might be injured. "Or…" He raced to scoop her up. Running in laps unsure where to go, his bare fingers digging into her sweaty underthighs, the metal of his forearms clung to her delicate weight. His warped mental voice praying the speedforce was too complex for Diana to notice his aching eyes, the way his lips parted to whisper "don't look. stop looking at her."

Barry stopped in the center of the crowd. His eyes widened toward the drooling audience to the left. The gawkers to the right. The folks laughing right in front of his face, out of either hysteria or entertainment. He clenched Diana tighter as little girls squirmed free from their parents and ran over to check on their fallen Wonder Woman, or to burst out crying at The Flash, as she was draped over in his shaking arms, leaking white from her mouth, moaning as he clasped her bruised and scraped skin.

"Umm…" his eyes darted. "Bye!" He bolted down the street in sparks that trailed through the city, past a maze of cars and stunned pedestrians. Into the dark monstrosity of Elizabeth Tower .

Slowing down to avoid tumbling on stairs. Cradling her in attempts to hide her from maintenance crew. He placed her body down near the massive bell, dropping her head before frowning as he heaved.

"Ugh!" she muttered. Slowly building her consciousness back to curl into fetal position.

"No, no!" Barry skid away. "You're alright now." He clasped his mouth, trying to suppress a horny smile. He tapped the communicator on his ear and spoke . "I have her in Big Ben. She's a little... rough." He hunched down. "That was an understatement."

Diana lit up as a voice gruffed in his speaker. "On my way." Other suppressed rambling before, "Did you get him down?" Before he takes his vengeance.

Barry's eyes grew large as he turned towards the crowd screaming at the bank.


End file.
